Plug-in connectors comprising a female connector and a male connector are known, wherein each connector is fixed at one end to a pipe or a hose, the adapters interacting with one another for fluidically joining both pipes/hoses in a fast and efficient manner.
In connectors of this type, the free end of the female connector tends to comprise retention means cooperating with the male connector for retaining it inside the female connector. During insertion of the male connector, the retention means is elastically deformed and returns to its original position when the retention means contact a recess or groove arranged in the male connector, such that the male connector is retained by the elastic means.
In this sense, EP1671058 A1 discloses a plug-in connector for pipes and hoses formed by a male connector and a female connector. The male connector comprises a retention step surrounding the outer perimeter and comprising a slope that increases from the outer perimeter and a retention surface arranged thereafter behind the slope. The female connector comprises a U-shaped retention spring cooperating with the retention step. When the male connector moves forward in the direction of insertion, the slope pushes the retention spring which slides in the radial direction. When the retention spring contacts the retention surface, the retention spring returns to its original state retaining the male connector.